Letting Them Go
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: After sharing a kiss, Ginny and Hermione are forced to let go of their childhood dreams. This story is told from Ginny's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a fic I wrote a few years ago, and only just got up the courage to post it. I am posting it all in one go, so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

"Bloody hell, Harry. It's my life. I get to decide what I do with it!" I yelled at my fiancé, the man who was supposed to support my decisions.

"No, Ginny. It's just too dangerous." Harry replied with that irritating overly patient tone of his.

"Look, just because you lost your drive after you stopped Voldemorte, it doesn't mean that we don't still need good people to stop the rest of the Death Eaters. I am going into Auror training. And nothing you can say will stop me. I'm not fragile. I won't break. And I need to fight. I've been training for this since my 4th year, when you started the DA." I said, hoping that he would understand and drop the matter.

Harry looked away. After a long moment, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I just can't stand the thought of losing you. Every time I think about you becoming an Auror, I just keep seeing that green jet of light from Bellatrix's wand shooting towards you. I thought I was going to lose you that day, and I can't bear the thought of you facing that every day. I can't lose you, Ginny. I love you." I could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Harry, I love you too. I've loved you for the last seven years. But why can't you understand that this is something I need to do?"

"I understand that you think you have to do this. But Ginny, there are other people who can fight this fight. Don't you see that we've already had enough trouble in our lives? Now that you're out of school, why can't we just settle into a quiet life, and leave the fighting to someone else for once?" His voice was patronizingly gentle. It made my blood boil.

Feeling the heat raise to my cheeks, I exploded. "HARRY POTTER! When in the name of Merlin's saggy dick did you give up? I will not…No, I cannot turn my back on helping to stop the next Lord Voldemorte from rearing his ugly head! Is that what you wanted from me when you asked me to marry you? Did you want to turn me into a housewife like my mother? Who do you think I am?"

Harry had the grace to look slightly ashamed, but there was steel in his voice when he spoke. "I have lost too many of the people I love. I need to protect you."

"This isn't the way to do it, Harry. You can't keep me locked up in a cage of your choosing." I said, softening in sympathy.

Sensing my moment of weakness, Harry hurried on, "I know that, Ginny. I just want us to be happy. We don't need the added stress of you putting your life on the line for strangers."

All sympathy gone, I lost it. "Strangers! So, dying for strangers is only okay for THE BOY WHO LIVED, BUT NOT HIS WIFE? FUCK YOU!" Too mad to stay there a moment longer, I pulled out my wand and disapparated.

When the air returned to my lungs, I opened my eyes to see the dumpster in the alley behind Hermione's apartment. I quickly stowed my wand looking around to see if any muggles had noticed my sudden appearance. No one was around and I hurried out of the alley and rang the bell, praying that Hermione was home alone.

The intercom buzzed back, and Hermione's voice floated out of the muggle contraption. "Yes?"

"It's Ginny. Can I come up?" I said in a rush.

Hermione's voice held a hint of surprise. "Yeah, come on in." Then with a buzz, the door unlocked and I rushed inside. Running up the stairs, I raised my fist to pound on the door and Hermione opened it.

In a glance she took in my red face, angry eyes and said, "What's wrong?" She opened the door wider and I stepped inside. The living room was packed with bookcases and was cleaner than any other apartment I'd ever been in.

I opened my mouth to spill out all the details of my fight with Harry, when I heard the sound of the shower running. I grunted. "Ron's here?"

Hermione blushed. "Um, yeah. He's in the shower. Hold on a minute. I'll just let him know that you're here and he should hurry up." She rushed out of the room.

I sighed and flopped down onto the couch. I really did not want to see my brother right now. As I sat waiting for Hermione to come back, I felt all the anger drain out of me. As it did, sadness welled up to fill its place. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I hastily brushed them away with the back of my hand. I was not going to deal with Ron when I was crying. Trying to distract myself, I stood up and crossed over to a bookcase. I was reading the titles printed along the spines when Hermione came back in.

"Sorry about that, he'll be just a minute." Hermione said. I nodded and unwilling to get into my problems until after Ron left, I kept reading the titles. I could feel Hermione watching me, but I ignored the look. After a moment, she sighed heavily and went into the kitchen. I could hear her moving around in there, but I couldn't tell what she was doing. Just as I was about to go and apologize for my rudeness, Ron came into the living room from the direction of the bedroom.

"Hey, Ginny. What brings you over so early?"

I sighed. "I just need to talk to Hermione about something." I said, finally turning away from the bookcase.

Ron took one look at my red-rimmed eyes and took a step back. He had never been good at dealing with upset women. "Er-all right. I um…I'll just go then, shall I?" I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was very uncomfortable.

"Please. I just need some girl time with Hermione." I said, feeling new tears begin to prick at my eyes and threaten to spill over.

"Ok." He said, nodding to himself. He started towards the kitchen, then stopped, and turned back to me. "Do I need to kick anyone's ass over this?"

I couldn't help but laugh, which of course made the first tears fall down my cheeks. "No. It'll be ok."

Ron nodded and went to let Hermione know that he was leaving. I could clearly hear Ron tell Hermione that he'd be back later. I couldn't hear Hermione's quiet response, but it had Ron walking to the door and leaving with nothing more than a wave at me and a "See you later, Ginny."

Hermione came back into the living room a moment later with a tea tray loaded with milk, sugar, and comfort food. The sight of Hermione's thoughtfulness made me break down in earnest. I just stood there like an idiot with tears streaming down my face at the sight of tea and biscuits. Hermione noticed my reaction and quickly set the tray down on the coffee table and hurried over to pull me into a hug.

"Oh, Ginny," was all she said. She just stood there holding me while I sobbed out all of the betrayal I felt at Harry. When the worst of the sobs were past, Hermione lead me over to the couch and sat me down next to her. She began pouring the tea for both of us and doctored my tea the way I always did. I was momentarily shocked out of my crying. Hermione knew how I liked my tea?

When the tea was properly prepared, Hermione handed it to me and asked, "So, what happened?"

The shock passed as I was pulled back to the fight with Harry. I sighed, taking a moment to wipe my tear-stained cheeks. "Harry and I had a fight." I said simply, hearing how hollow my voice was.

Impatiently, Hermione huffed. "I had figured out that much. What was the fight about?"

"Harry wants a trophy wife. He doesn't really want me." As I said the last words, I realized that I believed them to be true. Harry didn't really want me anymore, he just wanted to play house and have an excuse to stop fighting.

"That's not true. Harry loves you. You have no idea how much he thought about you and worried about you the year we were hunting the horcuxes and how much he worried about you being back at school that year."

I fiddled with my tea cup. I knew that what Hermione was saying was true. But she just didn't know how much Harry had changed since then. "Hermione, you don't understand. Harry's given up. That's what we were fighting about. He wants me to give up too, and just be a housewife like my mother."

"What are you talking about? Harry loves the spark that lights you up when you are fighting for what you believe in." Hermione insisted.

I sighed, and set down my untouched tea. I turned to face Hermione. "Not anymore. He's changed and he wants me to fit in a neat little tidy box so he doesn't need to try anymore."

"No. That's not right. Ron told me that the Ministry was trying to recruit Harry to become an Auror. And he's considering it. It's what Harry's always wanted to do. Does that sound like he's given up?" Hermione said patiently.

I laughed bitterly. "No, Hermione. Harry just told Ron that he was thinking about doing that. He won't. Harry has changed. This morning, we started fighting because Harry saw my acceptance letter for Auror training. He doesn't want me to go. Harry wants us to live a quiet life. He even tried to guilt me into not going by throwing Sirius and Lupin in my face."

Hermione's face went blank in shock. "Oh," she breathed.

"Yeah." I said bitterly. "He's changed. And I don't know what to do. I've loved him for years and now it's like a stranger is living in his body. One who hid it so well, that the difference is only just starting to show through".

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry." Hermione said and pulled me into a hug. "When did this start?"

I sat back and thought about the past couple of months. "It's hard to say exactly. When I finished at Hogwarts, I could tell that something was a little different with Harry. But I figured it was just nerves. We had decided to wait until I completed school before we slept together. And since I was nervous about losing my virginity, I figured he was too-" Hermione made a strange little noise in her throat. "What?"

Hermione blushed and stammered, "I, uh—I didn't realize that you—um. Bloody hell."

I felt my face going red. "You thought we slept together last summer, after the war ended." I said, making it a statement rather than a question.

"Well, um, yes. There was that morning at the Burrow when you both came downstairs after everyone else was up and had eaten breakfast and you both seemed so smug. Everyone assumed-. I'm sorry, Ginny."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know what everyone assumed. But that wasn't why we were so smug. That was the day that Harry asked me to marry him. He was still running on the high of your victory over Voldemorte, and he was still his old self. I was so thrilled. The amazing Harry Potter was finally mine." I sighed, shaking my head at my stupidity. "Hermione, what am I going to do. I don't even like this new Harry. He used to be so curious and now he just wants the safety of a boring quiet life. And the sex is just awful." This admission made the waterworks start again.

"Oh, Ginny. Come here." Hermione said opening her arms to hold me while I cried out the agony of a woman realizing that her childhood dreams where nothing more than an illusion. As my sobs quieted, Hermione quietly asked, "Is the sex really that bad?" The laughter bubbled out and effectively killed the rest of my self-pitying tears.

I sat back and said, "Yeah. Sadly it is. I've sneaked enough of my mom's romance novels to know that I should get more out of it than I do. I mean, Harry tries, but it just isn't exciting and I don't feel anything but awkward when we're in bed together."

Hermione started blushing furiously and quickly looked away. She picked up her now cold tea and took a sip. She grimaced, set the tea back down and started fiddling with the biscuits. I just sat and watched her, knowing that Hermione had something to say, but was just too embarrassed to say anything. I waited her out and finally, the silence got to be too much for her. "It's the same with Ron." She finally blurted out; her face flushed all the way up to her scalp.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. Hermione shot me a furious look, which only made me laugh harder. "I…I'm…sorry…'Mione…It's just…how are the…two most famous…wizards…in the world… so lousy in bed?" I asked in between giggles. The fury left Hermione's face and she began laughing too. Her laughter made me laugh harder, which in turn made her laugh even harder. After several minutes, we finally subsided into the occasional chuckle and were hanging onto each other for support.

I looked up at Hermione about to suggest we make some more tea. At that moment, she looked at me and our gazes locked. _Hermione has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen_, I thought. Then I froze. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. _Oh my god. I like girls_. As this realization struck me, I saw the briefest moment of confused panic in those gorgeous eyes before Hermione was off the couch and picking up the tea pot.

"I'm going to just go and make more tea. I'll be right back." Hermione said, keeping her back to me as she went into the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, I sat back and closed my eyes. _How was this even possible? I've always fancied Harry. I've never even thought about a girl that way before. Now what do I do? Was that why Hermione panicked? Could she tell that I found her attractive? Was she repulsed? Is that why she ran? Bloody hell, Ginny! Get a grip on yourself. She is going to be back in a minute and you don't want to make this any weirder than it already has been._

Sure enough, when I forced my eyes open, Hermione was standing there watching me, holding a fresh pot of tea. I smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I was just going to suggest some more tea." Thank god my voice sounded normal.

She seemed satisfied that the weirdness had passed and Hermione sat back down and poured more tea. I sat forward to doctor my own tea this time and our hands brushed as we both reached for the milk. Every nerve in my body shivered and heat began to spread through my stomach. I jerked my hand back.

"Sorry, you go ahead." I said trying to cover my awkwardness. _Stupid. Now I've suddenly turned into an adolescent boy_. I looked at Hermione to try and gage her reaction. She was staring down at her hand like it had suddenly transformed into some fascinating creature. "Hermione?" I asked.

She jerked and started blushing. "I, uh. Sorry, Ginny. I think you just shocked me. You know, static electricity."

I stared at her blankly. "Static what?" I asked after it became clear that she wasn't going to explain what the bloody hell she was talking about.

Hermione laughed. "Never mind. It's a muggle saying. Here, go ahead and make your tea." She sat back gesturing to the free path to the tea set.

"Okay," I said, still not sure what she had been talking about. I quickly prepared my tea and sat back, carefully sipping the hot beverage.

Hermione then took her turn with the milk and sugar. When she sat back, we fell into an awkward silence, each sipping our tea and avoiding the other's eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I broke the silence. "So, have you decided what you're going to do now that you've found your parents, and are free to start a career?"

Hermione sat up straighter. "No not yet. I've been offered a number of interesting jobs though. Professor McGonagall has asked me if I would be interested in teaching charms. Apparently Professor Flitwick is thinking about retiring. I've also been offered a job at the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Apparently they heard about S.P.E.W. and are interested in my assistance in writing some new laws after the war brought some of the other races into a better light. The manager of Flourish and Blotts has also offered me a position. Though, right now I'm leaning more towards the ministry job. I just don't know that I'm ready to work there. Though Kingsley has sacked Umbridge, and that definitely makes me feel much better about the new direction the Ministry has taken over the last year." As she spoke, Hermione became much more animated and excited. She even leaned in closer as she said the last bit about Umbridge.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned in as well, setting my tea aside. Then, I kissed Hermione. I just reached out, cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. Hermione stiffened and I froze still with my lips pressed to hers. After what felt like an eternity, I felt her lips move against mine. Hermione was kissing me back! I opened my lips to let my tongue flick out and brush against her closed lips. With a little moan, Hermione let her mouth fall open. It was all the encouragement I needed. I leaned more fully against Hermione, letting my hands get tangled in her hair. Hermione's tea cup fell from her nerveless fingers and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me tighter against her. The kiss was electrifying. I broke out in goose flesh and let a moan bubble out as I pushed Hermione down on her back on the couch.

My hands began roaming down her sides, exploring the soft curves of her body. Hermione's fingernails dug into my back, causing two things to happen at once; I became aware of how very aroused I was, and I realized exactly what I was doing. I bolted off the couch. Hermione gave a disappointed little moan, and then gasped and her eyes flew open and landed on me, halfway across the room. She hastily sat up and straightened her ruffled clothing.

For a long time, neither of us spoke. We were both blushing feverishly, and had identical looks of shock and panic on our faces. After a long time, I broke the silence. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." She said, her voice coming out much higher pitched than usual. She cleared her throat. "I mean, of course I know what just happened. You kissed me, and I kissed you back. And it was the most incredible kiss of my life. Then you're on the other side of the room. And I realized what we'd done and that it can never happen again. I mean. You're my boyfriend's sister, and you're engaged to one of my best friends, and you're Ginny. The closest friend I've ever had, because you just can't share some things with boys, and I have these feelings for you all of a sudden and I don't want to creep you out because of that, and I don't know what to do, because I think I'll die if I lose your friend—" When Hermione said the part about the kiss, the knot of tension in my body eased and I found myself walking back over to the couch and kneeling in front of her, ignoring both the panic in her wide eyes, and the tea seeping into the knees of my jeans. I stopped her babble by locking my lips onto hers again. I kept my mouth soft against Hermione's until I felt the tension drain out of her.

Then, I sat back on my heels and looked up into her beautiful face. "You're not going to lose me. I don't know what this is, but we'll figure it out. Ok?"

Hermione nodded. She hesitated then asked in a rush, "Do you have feelings for me too?"

I would have laughed, but the worry in Hermione's voice stopped me. I leaned in, taking Hermione's hands in mine. I looked straight into her eyes and said, "Yes. I'm feeling more for you in this moment than I have in the seven years that I was infatuated with Harry Potter." Hermione tried to pull her hands out of mine at the mention of my fiancé. I let her pull me up off of my heels and closer to her before I let go. I rested my hands along her hips. "Hermione, don't you see that this changes everything? I was already on the verge of leaving him when I came here tonight. Don't let him get between us."

Hermione sighed. "It's not just Harry. Ginny, we also need to consider Ron. This isn't fair to him, either."

"I know. I just don't want to think about the outside world anytime soon. I just want a little time to bask in the glory of this feeling. Is that too much to ask, Hermione?"

She smiled a little sadly. "Right now it is. You came over here because you were angry with your fiancé. For heaven's sake, Ginny, he's the man you said you'd marry, and Ron is your brother and he's the man I love."

Those last words were like a slap in the face. I sat back heavily on my heels. I couldn't keep the betrayal I felt out of my voice when I asked, "You love my brother?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Yes. I do love him. I—"

I couldn't take anymore. Tears were stinging my eyes for the third time in an hour. Determined not to cry in front of the girl who had inexplicably just broken my heart, I got up, pulled out my wand and disapparated. As the silence closed in around me, I heard Hermione yell "Ginny, don't g—" And then I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see my favorite quiet stretch of woods. This particular bit of forest is a short walk from the Burrow and I used to come here to get away from my brothers when I still lived at home. It was the perfect place to sit and think without the distractions of an overflowing house and six loud adolescent boys. I stumbled over to a log that I had long used as a makeshift bench and collapsed onto it, letting the tears finally overwhelm me.

The great shuddering sobs almost masked the sound of a twig cracking behind me. Before the sound had fully registered, I was on my feet, with my wand in hand and pointed towards the person who had been sneaking up on me. I had to blink several times to clear the tears out of my eyes enough to recognize Harry. He had stopped and put his hands up in surrender when he saw the wand.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

He looked a little chagrinned. "Well Ron once told me that you used to come out here when you needed to get away from the house. I was worried about you and I figured you might come. Though, I expected you here an hour ago. Where did you go?"

Surprised that Ron had known, and left me alone all those times, I let my wand drop. "I went to see Hermione."

A relieved look fell over Harry's features. "Oh, that's good. I was afraid you'd gone looking for trouble. You were so angry when you left."

"And make no mistake, Harry Potter; I'm still mad at you." I said, letting my earlier temper come back and wash away the heartache I felt over Hermione.

"I know, Ginny, and I'm sorry. I know that I can't stop you from doing whatever you want to do. And I know that if I tried, I'd just push you away."

"Harry that is the smartest thing you've said all day. Apology accepted. Now let's go have make-up sex so I burn off the rest of this mad." _And get Hermione out of my system_. I thought to myself.

Harry looked rather stunned. "Um, what?"

"Bloody hell, Harry. I just said I want to go home and shag, and you're complaining?" I asked, unable to keep the mocking tone from my voice.

"No, not complaining. This is just unexpected. It's not like you." He said, sounding puzzled. After a moment, he laughed. "If I hadn't seen the way you whipped out your wand, I would think that you're someone using polyjuice to get to me."

I laughed and forced myself to close the distance between us. "Come on, Harry. Let's go home." I said in my silkiest voice and closed my lips over the place on his neck which I knew was his weak spot. I grazed my teeth against his skin and sure enough, when I pulled away, I knew that I had him. I looked down and grinned. "Take my hand, Harry. I'll take care of that for you." I said holding out said hand.

With a grin of his own, Harry took my hand. I turned on the spot and led us into nothingness. I made sure to apparate precisely next to the bed, in our little flat in Godric's Hollow. When Harry opened his eyes, I was ready for him. I pushed him back onto the bed. He landed with a soft, "Oof". He opened his mouth, but I placed a finger against his lips to silence him. Obediently he kept quiet. I set my wand on the bedside table and slowly started unbuttoning the blouse I was wearing. I could hear Harry's breath pick up as the shirt fell to the ground. Underneath, I wore a tight baby blue tank. I ran my hands down the front on my chest and teased up the tank just enough to reveal some of the soft white skin just above the low waistband of my jeans.

Harry's eyes followed the movement of my hands, and then strayed when I revealed the skin along my belly. I grinned, I had him now. I caught his attention again as I began to slowly unbutton and unzip my jeans. I carefully pulled apart the front of my jeans to show the curve of my hips above my red cotton underwear. Harry's breath hitched in his throat. Slowly I brought my hands back to the hem of my tank and slowly inched it up, until I could toss it to the other side of the room. I let my hands trail down from my long red hair, over the curves of my breasts, down the smooth plane of my stomach and finally to the top of my jeans. I yanked these down and off in one swift motion, ending on my knees in front of Harry, looking up at him through the locks of hair that had fallen forward when I knelt. Harry started to reach for me, and I chuckled, shaking my head. He was straining against his pants, and breathing heavily, but he obeyed and didn't touch.

At this point, I realized that I wasn't even slightly aroused. I was enjoying the power trip of stripping for someone who was all but begging for contact. But doing this for _Harry_, wasn't exciting me. For a second as I carefully stood, I imagined doing this for Hermione, and immediately felt myself get wet. The thought hurt, but I ignored the ache in my chest and imagined her in Harry's position as I finished removing the last of my clothing. When I finally stood naked in front of my fiancé, I was fully aroused and ready to proceed. I looked at Harry, really looked at him, and saw that he was about to burst. I smiled coyly at him, then walked over and viciously tore his shirt off. Once again, he tried to touch me. I pushed him back onto his back and pulled off his pants and boxers together. His fully erect penis brushed against the hair below his belly button.

I straddled his waist hovering just out of reach. He reached to grip my hips, and I captured his hands and yanked them above his head. Holding them there with one hand, I reached beneath myself and gently slid the tip of his phallus into me. Harry groaned and started to thrust deeper. I clenched my muscles around him and rose slightly higher on my knees, so he couldn't go any deeper than I wanted him. When he stopped moving and looked at me, I smiled mischievously and slowly lowered myself centimeter by centimeter down his length, until he was as deep inside me as he could go.

Panting from the effort of not moving, Harry grunted, "God, Ginny. You've never been this wet before. You're killing me."

I laughed, low and throatily, and then I began rocking. I moved as slowly as I possibly could, clenching tight around Harry's penis as I did. I moved forward until, I could feel his head nearly slip out, then back again, until I sheathed him to the hilt. Then I started over, this time letting my breasts trail up and down his chest. When his hips jerked up reflexively, I relaxed my muscles and slid quickly down his length before clamping down around him again. Harry shuddered. I laughed. Harry opened his mouth to protest and I began riding him in earnest. That shut him up and he moaned.

I released his hands, and he immediately tried to reach for me. I pulled back and raised high enough for him to almost slide out again. I held him there staring down into his glazed eyes for a long minute, before he dropped his hands back down onto the pillow and only then did I continue. I moved faster and faster against him. Until it started to chaff and I realized that I needed to do something before this became painful. Immediately I slowed, causing Harry to groan in protest. I shut my eyes and pictured Hermione lying naked under me, with my hands running up and down her smooth skin and exploring her exquisite form while she moaned beneath me. The image made me shudder and grow wet again. I opened my eyes and saw how close to the edge Harry was. I could make it through this. I sped up again and after a dozen hard fast strokes, his entire body tensed and with one final thrust, Harry spilled himself into me.

When his body stopped shuddering, Harry opened his sleepy, glazed eyes and looked at me. "Ginny, that…wow that was amazing." Then he noticed the sadness in my eyes. His limp phallus slipped out of me as he sat up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I smiled, feeling sad that I had to give up this childhood dream at last. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"This, Harry. I'm talking about all of this. I can't be with you. That did nothing for me."

"What do you mean? You were so wet. You can't tell me that you felt nothing." Harry insisted angrily.

"Yes, I can. Harry. I've never had an orgasm. Sure I had fun just now, but that came from taking control and making you do what I wanted you to do, not from the sex."

"Of course you've had an orgasm. How can you not have had one?"

"No, Harry. I haven't."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Ginny. Come here, I'll just have to make sure you get one. You can't seriously be thinking of leaving because of this. That's ridiculous."

"Don't call me ridiculous, Harry! And no, I'm not leaving you over a lack of orgasms." Anger was starting to get the best of me and I got up and started to pull some clothes on.

Exasperation filled his voice. "Then tell me what the bloody hell is going on. Are you leaving because of the fight we had earlier? I did apologize for that."

Carefully, I pulled off his engagement ring and set it on the nightstand. "It's not that. I'm leaving because I'm gay."

There was a shocked silence, and then Harry burst out "No, you're not. That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. Ginny you've had more boyfriends than half of the Gryffindors we went to school with."

I laughed bitterly. "I know that Harry. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm attracted to women, not men. I mean look at me. I've thought I was in love with you since I was ten. And yet, now that I have you, I am getting no pleasure from being with you."

I could feel the hurt, anger and confusion rolling off of him, but my words had effectively stopped any additional protests. I finished dressing in the stony silence. I picked up my wand and, unable to look at Harry, I said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I wish things could be different. I'll come back for my stuff later." I turned on the spot and travelled through the nothingness to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I landed just outside of the garden gate of my family's home. It took my mother all of ten seconds to make it out of the house, to see if I was okay.

"Ginny, dear, what's wrong?" She called as she hurried over towards me.

I sighed. It was turning into a long day. "Hi, mom. Harry and I split up, so is it alright if I stay here for a while?"

Surprise ran over her face. "I'm so sorry, dear. Of course you can stay here. What happened?" She asked as she began steering me towards the kitchen.

"It's kind of a long story." I said as I sat down at the table and Mum started puttering around making tea.

"That's okay, Ginny. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just have to ask; did he hurt you?" The concern was evident in her voice. And I suddenly remembered the ager she had directed towards Harry during my third year at school, when Rita Skeeter was writing those horrible rumors about Harry and Hermione.

I giggled a little at the memory, but then I remembered how much Harry loved this family, and I didn't want mum to turn on him. I hastily said, "No, mum. Nothing like that. It's just kind of complicated. The war changed Harry, and, well, I've just realized that I'm gay." I ended in a rush, inwardly cringing from the reaction I expected my mother to have to that particular news.

"What do you mean the war has changed Harry? He doesn't seem any different whenever he's been over." I sighed, thinking I had gotten past the hard part. Then she paused, dropping the tea pot from nerveless fingers. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, what did you just say?"

I hunched my shoulders and slid lower in my chair. In a soft voice, I replied. "I said I'm gay. You know, I fancy women."

My mother stared blankly at me for a moment, and then came over a wrapped me into a huge hug. "Oh, Ginny," was all she said for a really long time. I felt fresh tears start to threaten as mum just continued to hold me. "Oh, baby. I love you. I know this must be hard for you. Is there someone in particular that you fancy?"

"Mom!" I said, completely taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation.

She just shrugged. "I just thought I'd check. You don't have to tell me."

I sighed. "Well, then if you must know. Yes, I realized today that there is someone that I fancy, but she's in love with someone else. But I didn't think it fair to string Harry along, when I don't love him like that."

Mum patted my knee, and then went to go fix the tea pot and boil some fresh water. This time, the pot of tea made it to the table. She poured me a cup and I added the proper amounts of milk and sugar, and sipped to make sure it wasn't too hot. When she saw that I was satisfied, mum smiled and said, "Well, I'm proud of you. I know that you made some difficult choices today. I'm sorry that this girl doesn't feel the same way as you do. She would be lucky to have you. Why don't you get settled in; I've got some laundry to do. Would you like for me to tell your father when he gets home?"

I quickly thought that over and nodded. "Yes, please. I wouldn't even know how to begin to tell him all of this."

"Okay, dear. Just holler if you need me." With that, she finished off her tea, kissed me on the cheek and left me to my thoughts.

Now that I was finally alone for the first time all day, I just pushed my tea to the side and dropped my head on the table. The day's events started swirling through my mind in a frantic whirlwind. I couldn't focus on any single thought. Just as I was ready to give up trying to figure out what to do next and go lay down, with the hope that a nap would bring clarity, I heard a loud crack from outside.

I didn't move. At this time of day, that could only be one of three people, and I didn't want to see any of them. Mum's voice floated out from the other side of the house. "Ginny, could you see who that is?"

"Sure, mum!" I yelled back and grudgingly got to my feet and went out to see who my newest torturer was to be. Opening the back door, my heart leapt at the sight of Hermione. In the next instant, I took in the fury riding her, and my heart fell. I swallowed the lump that had suddenly climbed up my throat. I coughed, and then yelled back into the house. "Mum, it's Hermione. We're gonna go for a walk. I'll be back by dinner."

Her voice called back. "Alright, honey. Good luck."

I stood in the doorway staring back into the house trying to puzzle out what mum had meant. Hermione huffed behind me and I gave up. I sighed and closed the door behind me as I headed to the garden to face Hermione's wrath. She didn't say anything as we left the garden and easy hearing distance to the Burrow. I didn't know what to say, so I waited her out. My heart felt like ashes in my chest as her fury continued to radiate off of her, yet still she did not speak. Finally, when we were far enough away, I stopped walking and turned to Hermione. She kept walking a few paces away before turning on me.

"How could you do that? Why would you leave Harry like that?"

"Hermione, you know why. I'm not in love with him and I'm gay. Or don't you remember snogging me this morning?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Hermione cast a quick look around, to make sure that we were truly alone. "Of course I remember that." She said through clenched teeth. "Fine, so you had to leave him. I get that. But why didn't you warn me? After you left Harry came over to my place and started interrogating me on what we had talked about this morning. I had no idea what to tell him. We were halfway through the conversation before he told me that you'd said you were gay. Ginny, he wanted to know if you'd told me this morning. I didn't know what to say. He got so angry. He finally muttered something about obviously I knew something, and so he must be the last person to know, and what a prat he was for letting a lesbian seduce him as a sick joke. Then he disapparated, before I could figure out what had happened."

I laughed a little mean chuckle. Served her right for breaking my heart. Sarcastically, I said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know why I didn't think to immediately inform the woman who's in love with my brother that I had left my fiancé."

The sarcasm ignited her temper even farther. "Fine, throw that in my face. But first, tell me what he meant about the seduction being a joke."

My temper snapped. I had been pushed too far, in too many directions today. "Fine, do you really want to hear all of the gory details of what I did to Harry? Then I'll tell you. I ran into Harry after I left your flat this morning. He apologized for our fight and I graciously forgave my _fiancé_. I then proceeded to take him home to our bedroom, slowly stripped out of each layer of my clothing, before riding his cock until he came."

While I spoke, all of the color drained out of Hermione's face. Now looking rather gray, Hermione collapsed at my feet. Immediately I hated myself for telling her all of that. I reached out to her, wanting to take back everything that had happened in the last few hours. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Are you al—"

She cut me off. "Don't touch me!" She said, venom dripping from her voice and she pulled herself to her feet. "How could you do that?"

Feeling unsteady, I gave the only answer I could to the woman who didn't love me. "I had to know for sure."

Looking hurt, Hermione all but whispered, "Did this morning mean nothing to you? Was it just an experiment?" She turned away.

"Of course it meant something to me, Hermione. It meant everything to me. But that doesn't matter. You love my brother." I said, bewildered.

She sighed, keeping her back to me. "Yes, I do," she said quietly and I could feel my heart shatter all over again. "But you ran out this morning before I could finish my sentence. If you hadn't run from me this morning, I would have told you then, that while I love your brother; I'm not _in love_ with your brother. I think I'm falling for you, you idiot."

Dumbfounded, I gaped at her back. "Oh. Oh, god. I've made a mess of this."

Hermione's shoulders shook as she took a couple of shuddering breaths. I couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing at me. Not knowing if she'd let me touch her, I stood awkwardly playing with the hem of my shirt. Finally, Hermione got control and turned to face me. Though her mouth was set in a grim line, I could still see the mirth in her eyes. Hope kindled in the ashes of my heart.

"Yes, you have made a mess of things. Just tell me one thing. Did you do that to Harry to get back at me? Or did you really just do that to figure out your sexuality?" She asked seriously.

I sighed. "It was partly, to get back at you, and partly to figure out if there really was any glimmer of hope for me and Harry to be together. But, honestly, it was mostly to get back at Harry. I was still really mad at him from our fight earlier. Though, to be fair, I did tell him that part before we got started." I said sheepishly.

To my infinite relief, Hermione laughed. "Remind me to never piss you off that much. You really have a wicked mean streak." She paused, giving me a long considering look before continuing. "Now, come over here, Ginevra. I already miss your touch. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that you cast a love spell on me."

Relieved, I grinned shyly and slowly walked into her arms. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. We stood there for a long time, just breathing in the scent of each other, content to be in each other's arms. After what seemed like years, I pulled back to look into Hermione's eyes. The beautiful chocolate colored eyes that changed my entire life. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me with a tenderness that took my breath away. I opened to her, pulling her closer, and her tongue flicked tentatively into my mouth. I groaned when Hermione pulled back. She chuckled.

"Now really isn't the time, Ginny." She said, her practicality outweighing the moment. I sighed, knowing that she was right.

"I know. Dad will be home soon, and I told mum that I'd be home for dinner. Do you want to eat here?"

A slight blush crept up Hermione's cheeks. "No, um, thanks though. Your mom is really perceptive and I don't think that it would be a good idea, what with me still dating Ron."

"Oh, yeah. You're right." I said with a sigh, feeling disappointed.

"Ginny, don't give me that look. Tell you what. Why don't you come over tomorrow and stay the night." I raised an eyebrow at that suggestion, and Hermione's blush deepened. "I didn't mean that. I just thought that it would be a good way for us to figure out what we're going to do. I don't want anyone else getting hurt by whatever this is between us."

I grinned. "I know. And I think that that is a great idea. Until tomorrow then?" I asked, already feeling somewhat lonely.

Hermione nodded, regret showing on her face. I closed the distance between us, pulling her into a kiss that expressed all of the passion I felt for her. She looked stunned when I pulled away with a final chaste kiss.

Smirking, I said, "I didn't want you to forget about me between now and then."

"That would be highly improbable. But it was a nice way to say good night. I'll see you tomorrow, Ginny." She said before disapparating.

I walked back to the house with a grin on my face. Mum looked up from the stove when I walked in. She took in my happy expression, nodded to herself and said, "Did you have a nice talk with Hermione?"

Feeling a little guilty, I said, "Yeah. Do you need any help with dinner?"

"You can set the table." She paused while I rifled through the silverware drawer, before adding, "Please be careful dear. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

I sighed. "I know, Mum. I'm going to go over to Hermione's tomorrow so we can figure out what to do about all this. It all happened rather suddenly."

She nodded to herself, and went back to cooking. When the clock next to the sink clicked over to show my dad traveling, Mum sent me upstairs to wash up. Saying, "I'll call you when we're ready to eat." I nodded and rushed up to my old bedroom. It looked exactly the way I had left it two months ago, when I moved in with Harry. Finally alone, I let out a weary sigh and flopped down onto my old bed.

I expected to have a million thoughts, ideas, questions, and repercussions floating around my head. Instead, I just felt drained. Today had been such a roller coaster ride of emotions that I fell into an exhausted sleep the second my head hit the pillow. After what felt like less than a minute, I woke up to the sound of mum calling me to dinner. I groaned. I wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep, but I knew she'd only yell louder if I didn't come down.

Dragging myself out of bed, I yelled, "I'll be right there!" Then I stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. Feeling slightly better, I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dad was sitting in his usual spot at the head of the table, while mum was fussing around putting the food on the table. He looked up when I came in. I gave him a hesitant smile, unsure of what his reaction would be to finding out that I'm gay.

He smiled, looking relieved. "Hi, honey. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Harry. But, um, I just want you to be happy."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Thanks, Dad." I said, taking a seat next to him. Mum sat down across from me, with a big smile on her face.

"Here, Arthur." She said passing the platter of roast beef to him. We all filled our plates in awkward silence, before Mum asked, "So, Arthur, tell us about your day." The tension in the room eased and we settled into an enjoyable dinner. None of us mentioned my current predicament, but we managed to keep it from ruining the pleasure of family. After the meal ended, I helped Mum with the dishes before excusing myself to go up to bed. I was still exhausted and needed to get some sleep to clear my head and start figuring out what came next.

I went up to my bedroom and shut the door behind me before I realized that I didn't have any other clothes with me. They were all at Harry's flat. I started rifling through the drawers filled with my old clothes and managed to come up with an old pair of shorts, which were slightly too small and a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt that was so old, you could almost see through it. I decided to save the shirt for tomorrow and sleep in my tank top. I was just about to change when I heard the back door slam.

"Oi, Ginny!" Ron's voice bellowed out in the quiet house. I heard my mum's quiet voice, though I couldn't hear what she said. "I don't care. I'll wake her up." Ron spat out and he thundered up the steps to my room. He didn't bother knocking, just crashed right through the door.

Ron's face was beet red with temper and he crossed the room, grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me as he bellowed, "WHAT THE BLOODY, BUGGERING HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HARRY!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH?" Each word was punctuated with a vicious shake.

For a second I couldn't react. I was too startled to do anything but let him shake me. Then I remembered myself and jerked out of his grip. "Back off, Ron. This isn't any of your business." I fought to keep my voice level.

"The bloody hell it isn't!" He insisted reaching for me again. I did the only thing I could. I pulled back my arm and punched him with everything I had. Blood spurted from his nose, and he fell back with a cry. I watched as he wiped at the blood dripping down his chin. He turned back to me, but he didn't move any closer, so I relaxed my fists. "Why?"

I knew Ron wasn't so thick as to ask why I'd hit him. I told him the truth. "I'm gay."

Ron laughed his meanest most demeaning laugh, which he used to reserve exclusively for Malfoy. "No, you're not. I know you, Ginny. And I know that you're not a lesbian." The laugh didn't bother me, but his insistence made me a little sad. My brother didn't know me at all.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "Yes, Ron, I am."

"Bollocks to that." He said, still not letting himself believe the truth. "If you don't want to tell me the truth, fine. But don't lie to Harry about this. He loves you and he deserves more than this shit."

"I told him the truth." I said, silently adding _At least most of the truth._ "Ron I can't marry Harry. I'm just not attracted to him in that way. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if I stayed with him."

"But you've always fancied him." Ron insisted.

"I know. But I was in love with a dream, not the reality."

"No, I don't believe that. I think you're just punishing him because he doesn't want you to risk your stupid neck as an Auror." He said coldly.

"What!?" I asked, incredulous. "Is that what Harry told you? God, I hate men!"

"You know what?" Ron asked looking me over with a sneer. "He's better off without you. You're just a petty slut, that probably met some other famous wizard and can't wait to go hang on his arm. And you don't even have the balls to tell Harry the truth." He finished venomously.

My wand was out, and I'd jinxed Ron before I even realized my intention. No one got to talk to me like that. Ron fell to the floor with bright blue pustules sprouting from his broken nose and quickly spreading to cover the rest of his body. I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom, so I could shower. I stepped over Ron's prone form on the way out and barely stopped myself from kicking him while he was down.

In the shower, I faced the spout and stood for a long time letting the hot water hit my face and run down my body. Gradually, the tension my fight with Ron had created dissolved and took the anger, frustration and hurt with it. Ron had always been a close-minded jerk and I couldn't have really expected anything else from him. He'd come around eventually, but he needed the time to wrap his head around the idea of me with a woman. Having reached this conclusion, I turned around and began washing my hair.

I took a long time in the bathroom with the hope that Ron would be gone by the time I was finished. When I walked back into my old bedroom, my mum was sitting on the bed waiting for me. She looked up when I walked in, and gave me a disapproving frown. I sighed and tossed my clothes on the dresser.

"I got Ron straightened out and sent him home." She said studying my face.

"Thanks, Mum. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, but I couldn't control it."

"I know." She said and got up to pull me into a hug. "Your father and I heard what he said. I don't think I would have been able to stop myself either." I pulled back; surprised that she was taking my side. Mum let go. "Ginny, your brother just needs some time. He'll come around. Just don't do anything else to hurt him before he does."

"I know. I'm going to give him a couple of days to work things out and then I'll try to talk to him again."

"Good." She said. "Then you should get to sleep. It's been a long day, and you're going to need all the sleep you can get before this all settles down again. Sweet dreams, dear." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving me alone.

I sat down heavily on my bed, thinking about what she'd just said. Mum was right. This was going to be a giant mess. I sighed heavily, reached over to turn off the light and lay down. Sleep didn't come easily, despite my exhaustion. I lay tossing and turning for hours as the scenes with Ron and Harry kept flashing through my mind, only to be briefly banished by those glorious moments with Hermione. At last, as the sky outside my window started turning gray, I sank into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was still exhausted when I woke up at noon the next day. I just couldn't sleep any longer. I rolled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I looked myself over in the mirror. My eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, and all the crying from yesterday. The only color in my face was from my freckles and the dark circles under my eyes. I rinsed out my mouth and opened the medicine cabinet to pull out the skin care potions my mum kept there. Twenty minutes later, I was dressed, polished and ready to go.

Mum was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch went I got downstairs. "Ah good, you're up. I let you sleep this morning because I figured you could use it. Here, help yourself." She said handing me a plate. I took the plate, grabbed a cold butterbeer from the ice box and sat at the table. Mum finished up and joined me. "So, Ginny dear, what are your plans for today?"

I swallowed the bite of corned beef and took a swig of butterbeer before answering. "Well, I need to go over to the flat and pick up some of my clothes before I head over to Hermione's this evening."

She nodded. "Alright. Well I need to take a trip over to Diagon Alley and check on George. Would you like to come with me? We could do a little shopping while we were there?"

"Um, alright. Are you sure that'll be okay?" I asked, meaning, are you sure you can afford to take me shopping.

Mum laughed. "Of course. Now that we don't have to buy all of those school supplies for you and your brothers, you father and I can afford a few indulgences." I winced a little, remembering how tight money had been while we were in school. Mum saw, and shook her head. "Ginny, don't blame yourself. It was our choice to have you. We made do, and have always been happy with that decision."

I smiled. "Alright, that sounds like fun." I said and started to take another bite of and stopped. "Oh man, George is going to give me such a hard time." I moaned.

Mum reached over and patted my shoulder. "It'll be alright. Look on the bright side, dear. At least you won't have to tell the rest of your brothers after George hears." I groaned and finished my lunch in silence.

Diagon Alley had regained most of its old grandeur in the year following the war. Some of the stores which had closed under the Death Eater's reign had been reopened, while others had been sold, making way for new shops. I wanted to head straight for Weasleys' Wizard Weezes, but Mum insisted that we go to Gringotts first. Obediently, I followed Mum into the bank. The goblins treated us with their usual grudging courtesy and led us past the marble entrance and into the caves beyond. The cart ride was exhilarating, though short. Mum and Dad's vault was unfortunately one of the small vaults closer to ground level.

The small goblin placed Mum's golden key in the lock and the door swung open. I was surprised to see a small mountain of coins inside. "Mum? Where did all this come from?" I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. The last time I had been to the vault with her, it had been nearly empty, holding a couple of galleons and a small pile of sickles. Now it held at least a thousand times that amount.

Mum smiled. You know your father recently received a promotion at work. Well, that helps quite a bit. Especially without so many mouths to feed all the time, not that I'm complaining."

"Mum, this is from more than a promotion. Where did you get this money?"

She shot a quick look over her shoulder at the goblin, who was scowling. "Now isn't the time, Ginny. We'll discuss this later." With that said, she started filling a small bag with the coins. I decided discretion was the better part of valor and held my tongue, though I was dying to question her further.

A few minutes later, we stepped out of Gringotts into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley. The second I judged that we were out of earshot of the Goblins guarding the entrance, I pounced. "Ok, so where did all that gold come from?"

Mum sighed and glanced around. Satisfied that no one was listening, she quietly said, "It's not widely known, but after the war, the Ministry confiscated the vaults of the Death Eaters who had died and had no living descendants. They then divided the funds between the families of those people who died fighting at the Battle for Hogwarts. The goblins were furious about it. They felt that the gold should be given to them in reparation for the treatment they received under the Death Eaters rule." When I just stared in surprise at her, Mum hurried on. "Of course your father and I gave half of the money to George, but we were waiting for Christmas to divide out the rest of it amongst you kids. You see, they've only just dispensed the funds."

"Oh, wow. That's brilliant." I said emphatically.

Mum breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Then you're not upset that we didn't tell you?"

"Upset? No, I can't think of anyone else who deserves this more. You and Dad deserve more out of life than what you've been given. And while it won't bring Fred back, it is a nice way of saying thank you for the sacrifices you've made." My breath hitched a little when I mentioned Fred, but I pushed through. I wasn't going to cry today.

Mum on the other hand, got misty-eyed and pulled my into a quick hard hug. Then she straightened her shoulders and led the way to George's shop. As per usual, the store was packed. We found George at the back of the store showing the trick wands to a couple of boys who looked like they might be just barely old enough to attend Hogwarts. The boys raced off to find their parents and George looked up and smiled. It wasn't his old devil-may-care smile. That had died with his twin. This new smile was softer and sadder than before. Even with the ever present sense of loss that hung over him, I could still tell that he was happy to see us.

"What are the two of you doing here?" He asked as he came over to give Mum a hug.

She patted his arm, and said, "Ginny and I are having a girl's day and thought we'd stop by."

"Excellent. I'm due a break. Hang on." He said turning to scan the shop. Evidently he found who he was looking for, because he called out, "Oi, Luna. I'm taking a break. I'll be back in ten."

Surprised, I followed his gaze and saw Luna Lovegood behind the checkout counter. She dreamily looked at George for a minute before nodding and turning back to the customer she was ringing up. "Luna works here now?" I asked.

George shot a grin back over his shoulder at me as he led the way to a back room. "Yeah, I hired her about a month ago. She's doing really well and has some great ideas about new products that we're starting to develop."

I laughed. "Brilliant. So, how are you doing?" We had reached the back room which contained a small seating area and ice box for the employees on breaks as well as rows and rows of boxes. I sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs, while Mum took a seat on the couch.

George shrugged and went to pull some butterbeers out of the ice box. He passed them out and slumped into the other chair. "I'm doing alright. The store has really picked up a lot of business this summer. It seems like people are finally beginning to believe that Voldemorte is really gone and it's safe to come out again. Luna's been a massive help. She may seem rather flighty, but really she has a way with people. They always end up buying more than they planned." He laughed, and I noticed a strange little sparkle in his eyes when he mentioned Luna. I shrugged it off when he continued. "And how about you, sis? How's it feel to be shacked up with The Boy Who Lived?"

"George!" Mum admonished.

I sighed. "No Mum, it's ok." I turned to my brother. "Actually I left Harry. I'm staying with Mum and Dad for a while." I said trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

George who had been taking a sip of his butterbeer, choked and nearly spit the mouthful of brew across the room. He set his bottle aside and after a few coughs managed, "You what?"

Calmly I repeated, "I left him."

George looked from me to Mum and back. "But what happened? I figured that you two were out looking for wedding dresses or something." He sounded genuinely shocked.

I smiled a little and glanced at my mum. She gave me a small encouraging smile. I took a deep breath and then spoke quickly to get everything out before he cut my off. "Nothing happened. I just realized that I didn't like him that way because I'm gay."

Utter silence met my words. George stared at me blankly before turning to Mum. "What?"

She smiled kindly at him and spoke slowly as if he were very dense. "Your sister just said that she fancies women."

He turned back to me. "You're a lesbian? But—But you've always fancied Harry. I—Merlin's pants, Ginny. You could have warned me." George was obviously struggling to wrap his mind around this news and I took pity on him.

"George, I've only just realized this. I didn't know how else to tell you." I said.

He gave me a long searching look, and apparently satisfied by what he saw; he sat back and picked his drink back up. Just as he was about to take a drink, he burst out laughing. "Oh, wait until Ron hears about this. He's going to lose it."

I couldn't help grinning. "Actually he already found out." I said and briefly explained our fight from the night before.

George gave me an approving nod when I finished. "Good one, Gin."

Mum feigned exasperation and sighed. "Honestly. What am I going to do with you two?"

I grinned at her and went over to wrap her in a hug. "Love us?" I was very relieved that George hadn't reacted the same way as Ron. We stayed for a while talking to George about the plans he had for the shop and agreeing to all have dinner together that weekend. George promised to spread the news about Harry and me to the rest of the family. When we had finished our Butterbeer, Mum and I headed back out to the bright sunlight in Diagon Alley.

As I blinked in the sudden glare, I noticed a new store across from George's shop. It was displaying a large banner that read "Penelope's House of Style Grand Opening" With a subscript stating "Muggle fashions for the discerning witch or wizard". I turned to Mum with a grin. Maybe I wouldn't have to face Harry yet.

"Mum, can we go check that out?" I asked pleadingly.

She looked past me and smiled. "Why not? I've always wondered why no one opened a shop like this before."

Two hours later, we walked back out carrying several packages and grinning. The store was brilliant. It had some great clothes and both Mum and I found several new outfits. Mum's money bag was considerably lighter, but she didn't seem to mind in the least. All of the employees were very knowledgeable in helping the magical born witches and wizards find clothing that would be appropriate and inconspicuous in the muggle world. I loved it. We decided to call it a day and headed home to the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once home, I began to feel rather restless. It was nearly time for me to head over to Hermione's and butterflies were beginning to race around my stomach. I decided a shower would help and I took my new clothes up to change after I'd gotten clean. Instead of relaxing me, I got even more tense as I washed and changed. I made myself take the time to pull out the facial enhancers and carefully shadowed and lined my eyes. I glanced at my watch after I had finished, and my heart lurched when I realized it was nearly 5:00. I ran to pack a bag and nearly mowed my Mum over on the landing outside my bedroom.

"Sorry, Mum." I called over my shoulder as I searched my closet for a bag. Finding one at the very back, I turned around and jumped about a foot. My mum was standing in the doorway watching me. She took in the makeup on my face, the low cut, clingy t-shirt and frowned.

"Ginny, I just wanted to ask you to please be careful tonight. Your brother loves Hermione and I don't want to see him get hurt. I know that you wouldn't deliberately do something to hurt him, but this is a delicate situation."

"I know, Mum. I don't want to hurt him either. We're just going to talk tonight. You know, figure out what to do."

"Okay. I just don't want any of you to end up hurt over this." She came over and gave me a hard hug before retreating upstairs.

I sighed feeling guilty because I knew she was right, but I just couldn't really think about Ron right then. I just couldn't wait to see Hermione again. And yet, I kept having this small doubt run through my mind. What if Hermione changed her mind? How could I deal with that? I forced that thought away and finished stuffing clothing in my bag. I gave the room a final look, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied, I picked up my bag and walked out.

"Mum, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." I called up the stairs.

"Okay, Ginny. Be careful. I love you, dear." She called back from the direction of her and dad's bedroom.

"I will. I love you too." I said before running down the stairs and into the garden. I took a deep breath, trying to settle the butterflies. It didn't help, but I couldn't wait any longer. I turned on the spot and disapparated.

I opened my eyes to find myself looking at the same dumpster as yesterday. I looked around and seeing no one, I hurriedly stowed my wand and rushed to the door. I pressed the buzzer and waited, the butterflies turning into bats which made me feel slightly nauseous as I waited for Hermione to let me in. There was a faint buzz and Ron's voice came out.

"Yeah?" He sounded angry, but that wasn't surprising.

I hesitated for just a second. Then scolding myself for being a coward, I said, "Hey Ron, it's Ginny."

"Fine." He growled before the buzz sounded to let me in. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was worried that he wouldn't let me in. I rushed up the steps and slowed before reaching Hermione's door. I could hear her and Ron's voices coming from behind the closed door.

Hermione was saying, "But Ron, Ginny is going through a difficult time right now and she needs a friend to talk to."

"Fine," he muttered, and then added more forcefully, "Just don't let her kiss you. I won't have my sister seducing my girlfriend." I was so surprised at Ron's words that I almost didn't get out of his way as he slammed open the door and nearly barreled into me on his way out. He ignored me and just kept going.

I watched him leave, before turning to the now open door and the miserable Hermione standing there. I could clearly see the guilt and anguish in her eyes. I sighed. This was not the way I had hoped to begin the evening.

"Hi, Gin. Come on in." She said, stepping back to leave a clear path into her apartment. I moved in and shut the door behind us. I dropped my bag just inside the door and turned to look at Hermione. She had slumped down on the couch and was staring guiltily at her hands. I moved and gently lowered myself to the other end of the couch. We sat in miserable silence for a long time.

Finally, unable to stand the silence anymore, I said, "Hermione, do you have anything to drink?"

She jerked and jumped to her feet. "Yeah, where are my manners? I'll go make us some tea."

"No, I was thinking of something a little stronger." I said, also standing, hoping to force her into looking at me. It didn't work. She avoided my gaze by looking towards the tiny kitchen.

"Um, yeah. That would probably be better. I think I have a bottle of wine. Hang on, I'll go and get it." She said, half to herself before bolting from the room.

I hesitated, torn between doing what she'd asked and following Hermione, just to be near her. The latter side won out and I walked into the kitchen. Hermione was stretching up onto the tips of her toes, trying to reach a bottle from the top cupboard. The stretch had pulled up the edge of her shirt, revealing an inch of smooth milky skin. I stood transfixed. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers along that bare expanse of skin, but I held back.

Hermione grabbed the bottle and turned around jumping at the sight of me. I blushed. "Ginny! I didn't realize you were there." She said, trying to cover her shock.

"I know, Hermione. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be near you." I said softly.

A pained expression crossed Hermione's face as she set the bottle on the counter and grabbed a corkscrew. With jerky motions, she got the wine open. To my surprise, Hermione lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long drink before turning back to me. "I know, Ginny. But I've been thinking and I don't think we should do this. We don't even know what this is, and it's already hurting our friends and family. I mean, what if this all turns out to be some kind of crazy phase and we've hurt everyone we care about and have nothing left once this explodes in our faces?"

My face burned with anger, guilt and embarrassment. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just grabbed the bottle and turned on my heel. I went back into the living room, taking large gulps from the bottle and pacing back and forth between Hermione's bookcases. I heard her come in behind me, but I couldn't stop. Thoughts and questions were racing through my mind too fast for me to even focus on one of them and figure out what to do next. I felt her gaze on me as I paced, but I couldn't look at her. I knew that if I did, I would either cry, scream, or fall to my knees and beg her to give me a chance.

Hermione gave an impatient sigh and stepped in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders to make sure I stopped moving. Vicious, scathing words tried to tumble out, but I clenched my jaw against them and just stood there staring into Hermione's gorgeous chocolate eyes. She searched my eyes. I didn't know what she was looking for, but the combination of the wine seeping through my system and the warmth of her touch through the thin fabric of my shirt, made me feel reckless. I pulled her against me and roughly smashed my lips against hers. Hermione tensed in my arms and when she didn't open her mouth to me, I began trailing kisses down her cheek to her neck.

Hermione shuddered against me when I lightly nipped the tender skin below her ear. I grinned and began sucking on the spot. Her hands clenched on my shoulders and I found myself supporting her weight. Only then did I release her neck and slowly kissed my way back to her mouth. This time she opened her mouth and I darted my tongue in to tangle with hers. After an eternity of bliss, I pulled back, lightly nipping her lower lip. We were both breathing heavily.

Surprised to find myself still holding the bottle, I took a sip and said, in a husky voice, "Does that feel like a phase, Hermione?"

Her eyes were glazed and she opened her mouth to say something, closed it, took a deep shuddering breath, and then she managed. "No, it doesn't. Merlin's pants, Ginny. I've never been kissed like that before."

Feeling unexpectedly possessive, I pulled her against me and whispered into her ear. "Would you like me to do that again?"

Hermione shivered again. "Yes," she breathed. Then pulled slightly away, so she could look into my eyes. "I mean, no. Ginny, we have to talk about this. What about R—" I cut off her words by kissing her again.

When I pulled back again, Hermione bit her kiss-swollen bottom lip. I knew she was about to protest again, but I didn't want to give her a chance to let that logical brain of hers gain any speed. "No, Hermione. We have all night to talk about that. Before we do, I want to make sure we both know exactly what we are talking about." She was still hesitant, and I caught a flash of inspiration. "After all, we do need to make an informed decision here, don't we?" Hermione blushed fiercely, and I realized what she might have thought I'd been suggesting. I chuckled. "Not _that_. I didn't mean we need to go that far yet."

She nodded, "Ok. Good. I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet." I smiled and kissed her again. I led her to the couch, dropping the bottle onto the coffee table. I pushed Hermione onto her back on the couch. Then I lowered myself over her watching her eyes flutter shut as I closed the distance between us. I felt my mouth quirk into a smile and deliberately bypassed her lips. I trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned when I nibbled along her ear. She turned her head to the side to give me better access to the tender flesh. I obediently closed my lips on her throat. As I did this, I let my hands begin to roam down her sides.

When I reached the hem of her shirt, I gently slid my fingers under the fabric and along the skin that had so captured my attention earlier. Her eyes flew open with a gasp at the contact. I pulled back and looked at her, silently asking if she wanted me to stop. With a sigh, she shook her head and pulled me down into a kiss that had heat spread out from my core to all the extremities of my body. I groaned and pulled her closer. As I did, Hermione's arms wrapped around me and her hands began gently exploring my back. I let my fingers trail gently down the skin of her sides, feeling her curves before timidly bringing them closer and letting my knuckles graze her breasts through the bra she had on. Hermione gasped, her nails biting into my back through the fabric, but she didn't stop me.

Encouraged, I let the palms of my hands curl around her bra and gently began massaging. Hermione's head fell back and she moaned, "Oh, god, Ginny." I smiled and claimed her throat. I felt her swallow hard before panting out a breath. I could feel her struggling to focus as I trailed kisses and bites down her neck. Hermione's hands slid down my back and pulled at the hem of my shirt. I shifted slightly so she would be able to run her hands up under my shirt. Feeling her hands sliding along my skin, I gasped and shivered, leaning back into her touch. Hermione turned her head, so that she could watch my reactions and finding enough space between us, she brought her hands around the smooth plains of my stomach and up to my breasts. My nipples were already hard as she tentatively ran a thumb across the front of my bra. I groaned and leaned in to kiss her hard and fast. Before my lips could close on hers, I stopped. My movement had pinched her fingers against my taut nipples, causing a wave of desire to flow through me.

Carefully watching her, I gripped the edge of her shirt and started pulling it up. Instead of telling me to stop, Hermione deliberately pinched my nipples through the bra. With a groan I pulled the shirt up and clamped my mouth down on the smooth skin above her bra. She arched her back, pushing more of her skin into my mouth. I let my tongue flick out and stroke down the valley between her breasts. Hermione's hands moved faster than I could have expected and pulled my new shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I stopped long enough to watch her take in the smooth expanse of my stomach and fix on the curves of my breasts still hidden beneath my bra. Apparently I gave her too much time, because she rose up enough to push me back so she could take control.

The feeling of her warm mouth on my tender curves drove all thoughts from my head. My hands tangled into her hair as I arched into her and pulled her closer. Hermione worked one of her hands into the cup of my bra to stroke my left nipple as she turned the attention of her mouth to the available skin around the other.

It was my turn to groan out, "Hermione, please." I didn't know what I was begging her for. I just knew that I wanted more. She pulled back to look into my eyes. Whatever she saw there made her grin mischievously, before turning her attention back to my chest. Her hands began gently stroking along my collar bone, down over my bra, and ending at my hips before starting the return trip as she shifted to get a better angle. She put a knee between my legs and leaned forward. The pressure of her weight against that most tender bit sent heat shooting from my groin. I moaned, throwing my head back. Hermione paused, rocking back slightly to relieve the pressure. I whimpered and she leaned back down. It was exquisite. I made myself tilt my head back down to see what she was doing. Her hands traveled back up my body until they reached my shoulders. With a quick yank, she pulled the bra straps down my arms and used my surprise to pull the cups of my bra down, exposing my breasts for the first time. She shot me a grin before latching onto my nipple, letting her other hand caress, kneed and pinch my other one.

Heat began building in me. Between the feeling of her thigh between my legs, and her hands and mouth, I was on sensory overload. Another moan escaped my lips and I felt my loins clench. Knowing I needed to do something before Hermione made me come, I rolled. Unfortunately, this dumped both of us into a heap on the floor.

"Ow." Hermione groaned.

I quickly sat up, pulling my weight off of her. "Sorry. Are you alright?" My voice sounded panicky even to my own ears.

She let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come here." She said, pulled me back to her. Unable and unwilling to resist, I lowered myself back over her. Remembering how it had felt, I put one knee between her legs and leaned forward to capture her mouth with my own. Hermione's eyes flew open when I slightly increased the pressure between her legs, but they quickly closed as she moaned and let her head drop back. I took that as an invitation and pulled down her bra, exposing her small taut nipples. Copying her actions from earlier, I took a nipple into my mouth, rolling it around with my tongue before gently pinching it between my teeth. I could feel the trembles in the muscles under me. I pulled back, chastely kissing that nipple before directing my attention to the other.

Hermione clenched her legs around my thigh and pressed herself against me. She whimpered as this forced me even more tightly against her. Unable to help myself I kissed my way up her throat and clamped my mouth to hers. We both moaned as she bent her knee, pressing her own thigh tightly against my center. Slowly, Hermione began to rock against my thigh. This made her thigh press into me with each rock. Gradually she picked up speed, and I found myself thrusting back against her. The heat began building in me again, and I could do nothing to stop it. At this, she began kissing her way down my cheek and bit into the tender skin of my neck. The sweet pain of the bite sent me over the edge. I yelled out, every muscle in my body tightening against Hermione before I dissolved into bliss. I heard her answering cry and felt the orgasm course through her.

The next thought I had was that I should move. I was sprawled over Hermione, and she must be uncomfortable. But all of my limbs had turned to jelly and I couldn't make then function properly enough to move. Hermione lay still beneath me. I could hear her ragged breathing, which matched my own. Feeling returned and I managed to shift enough that I wasn't laying directly on top of her. Immediately, she began breathing more easily.

"Sorry, 'Mione." I managed; my voice still hoarse.

She laughed. "I don't believe you have anything to apologize for. That was—" She broke off, apparently at a loss for words.

I chuckled, pleased with myself. "I wasn't apologizing for _that_. I meant I was sorry that I had been crushing you."

"Oh," she said blushing. "I didn't really mind. You're not heavy, and I like the feel of you."

I grinned and rolled so that I could kiss her. "I like the feel of you too." She smiled. We lay there for a while, gently kissing, and running lazy hands along each other's skin. Eventually, I realized that I was starting to get chilly.

I gave her a final kiss before sitting up and pulling my bra back up. I started looking for my shirt.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a hint of petulance in her voice. I grinned at her over my shoulder.

"I was getting chilly. And truth be told I am also getting a little hungry."

Hermione pouted and I could tell that she was about to protest, when her stomach let out a loud grumble, betraying her. She blushed. "All right. I guess we do have all night. What time is it anyway?" She asked as she pulled herself to her feet and straightened her own disheveled clothing.

Tearing my eyes from her silky skin, I glanced at my watch. "Merlin! It's nearly nine o'clock!" I exclaimed.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "That's just not possible. You haven't been here that long." I glanced out the window and saw that the sun had already set.

I pointed. "We must have lost track of time."

She looked out the window. "I'll say."

I moved over to pull her into my arms. "What do you say we get some supper, and then see if we can lose track of the time again?"

Hermione laughed a deep throaty laugh that made my stomach clench in anticipation of later activities. "You're awful, Ginny Weasley."

I nodded. "I know." I replied before leaning down to meet her lips with my own. This time it was my stomach that rumbled, effectively putting an end to the kissing.

Hermione laughed and pulled away. "Come on; let's see what I have to eat." She said, kissing my cheek and leading me into the tiny kitchen.

I followed obediently after grabbing the wine from the coffee table. Seeing what I was holding, Hermione pulled a couple of goblets from a cabinet before turning to her ice box to inspect the contents. I poured the wine. I took a slow sip, letting the wine roll around on my tongue. I hadn't noticed before, but it was amazing. So sweet and thick.

"Hermione, what kind of wine is this?"

She looked up, distracted. "It's mead. You know, made from honey, not grapes. I generally prefer it to the other stuff."

"Oh, it's great. So, what's the verdict? What can we eat that will go with this?"

She tapped a finger against her swollen lips, momentarily distracting me. "Um, I think pancakes. How does that sound?"

I had been staring at her lips. The question took a minute to register, which made me blush. "Oh, that sounds great."

Hermione laughed, smirking at me. She picked up her goblet and sipped. I had never realized just how sexy it could be to watch someone drink and savor a mouthful of wine before. I stood there dumbfounded and Hermione stalked over to me, and kissed me. I could taste the honey on her tongue and couldn't help but lick my lips when she pulled away.

I had to clear my throat before I could speak. "I think this is my new favorite wine."

Hermione grinned before moving away to pull out her ingredients. I watched with fascination as she mixed the batter, and put some sugar, vanilla and a bit of some type of clear liquid into a pan and let it simmer. A few minutes later, the smell of fresh pancakes filled the kitchen. My mouth started watering.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, hoping that we would eat soon. I was suddenly famished.

"Sure there is some silverware in the drawer by your hip. If you want to go set the table, this is almost ready."

"Okay." I said, opening the drawer and grabbing knives and forks. I took them and our wine glasses over to the little dining area and set things out. There was a candle sitting in the middle of the table. I pulled out my wand and lit it with a quick wave. I was just turning around to head back to the kitchen to see what else we needed, when Hermione stepped out with a platter of hotcakes in one hand and a small steaming cup in the other. "I'll just go grab some plates." I said.

Hermione smiled. "They're to the left of the sink." I nodded and went in search of them.

When we sat down to eat. I discovered that the steaming cup held the vanilla, sugar and clear liquid concoction that Hermione had turned into syrup for the pancakes. A little nervous about this mysterious syrup, as I generally preferred maple with my pancakes, I poured some on and took a bite. It was heavenly, and complimented the wine better than I had expected.

I looked up at Hermione to see that she was watching me. "Hermione, this is amazing."

"Thank you", she said with a smile. The next few minutes were silent as we both were too busy eating to speak.

I watched her as we ate and I saw the moment when the afterglow faded enough for her mind to kick back in. I knew that it was going to be a long time before I would be able to press my lips to hers again. We needed to discuss the ramifications of this. I lost my appetite. With a sigh, I pushed away my plate. Hermione had also stopped eating. I watched her chew on her lip while she thought. Hermione hadn't yet realized that I had also stopped eating. The hotcakes suddenly felt like bricks in my stomach. I took a deep gulf of mead, hoping it would help.

"Hermione, do you regret what we just did?" I asked when I could no longer stand the silence.

At the sound of my voice, her gaze shot to meet mine. "No, I—um. I don't know, Ginny." She looked away. I waited for her to continue, knowing she had more to say. After a long moment of silence, she continued. "Yes, I do just a little bit. I mean, it was amazing. I've never felt that much before, and we didn't even go all the way. And there is a large part of me that just wants to take you into my bedroom and ravish you. But there is this other part telling me that I'm a horrible person, because we did that while I'm still with Ron." She let out a huge sigh and turned back to me. "I just don't know what to do to fix this."

"I know what you mean" I said, rather relieved that she wasn't freaking out about the girl on girl aspect of things. "I kinda feel the same way. I don't really want to think about it, but I know that we have to." I sighed. "I guess it comes down to this, Hermione. What do you want?" Knowing that this question would require some thought on Hermione's part, I topped off my wine. I sat back in my chair and took a sip.

She took a long time in thinking. I didn't mind, as she was worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she battled between her heart and logic. This of course made her already abused lips grow even plumper. I kept myself entertained with visions of sinking my own teeth into that lip. Doubt was starting to creep in when Hermione finally came to a decision.

"I want you, Ginny." She said, slowly. "At least, I want to give us a chance to figure out what this is." She took a sip of wine and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I grinned. "Thank god. Because I want you too, Hermione." Instead of smiling back at me, she looked away again. The elation I had just started to feel vanished. "What is it?"

Quietly, she said, "I also think that we need to wait. I can't just go dump Ron and then turn around and jump into the sack with you. Neither of us knows what this is yet and rushing into things blindly could destroy all of the friendships that we have."

"Okay." I said, having to swallow hard to force the panic back down my throat. Forcing my voice to remain steady, I said, "So, we have to wait. I can do that. How long?"

"Well, I don't want to give anyone any reason to suspect what we're doing. That way we will have the time and privacy to figure things out by ourselves. So, I think that I should stay with Ron for a few weeks." Hermione laughed at the horrified look on my face. "Ginny don't worry. I won't let him touch me. I just don't want him to assume that I'm dumping him for you." She saw that I was about to protest and stopped me. "No, I'm not leaving your brother for you. I'm leaving him because it's the right thing to do. I'm not in love with him and I can't lead him on. The fact that it took one kiss from you to make me realize it, is irrelevant to this."

I nodded. "Alright, Hermione I can see the logic in that, even if I don't like the weeks of waiting. So, what do we do after you leave Ron?"

"After that, we can discreetly start to figure out what this is between us, so that no one has any reason to suspect what is going on." She said matter-of-factly.

I winced, remembering the conversation with my mother. "Um, there is a small hitch in that plan."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at me. "What is the problem?"

"My mum already knows." I said, feeling guilt sink into my gut.

"WHAT!?"

"She figured it out after the walk we took yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't tell her. Honestly, I didn't."

I could see the panic in her eyes as she spoke. "What did she say? Does she hate me?"

"No! No, nothing like that. She just doesn't want to see Ron get hurt. I think she would approve of this plan. She's not mad, she is just worried." I said quickly and as soothingly as I could.

"Alright." She said with a short nod. "Then that is what we'll do. Now I think we should probably take care of these dishes."

With that decided, Hermione cleared the table with a wave of her wand and I followed her into the kitchen to help wash the dishes and straighten up. To distract ourselves from the tension in the air, Hermione suggested watching a muggle movie. I agreed, intrigued. The movie Hermione picked was action packed with a lot of explosions and a rather ridiculous story, but I really liked it. We sat at opposite ends of the couch, and struggled to not touch each other. Well, we didn't start out that way, but when my hands got too friendly; Hermione moved to the other side of the couch and covered herself with an old afghan.

After the movie, Hermione decided it was time for bed, and got a pillow for me, relegating me to sleep on her couch. I was incredibly disappointed. Even a week ago, neither of us would have given a second thought to sleeping in the same bed. However, I knew she was right when she said it would be just too hard to sleep next to each other, and not go further. I lay on that couch staring at the ceiling for hours, longing to be in the other room. I fell asleep in the small hours of the morning only to dream that I had gone to bed with Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mum was waiting for me when I got home. I walked into the house through the back door into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with a mug of tea. I stopped in the doorway, momentarily surprised to see my mum brooding. She so rarely did that for that first instant I thought something terrible had happened. Realizing that she was probably brooding over the current situation between Hermione, Ron and me, I took another step inside and closed the door behind me.

"Morning, mum. How's it going?" I asked feeling awkward.

Mum started and turned to face me. "Oh, Ginny dear, you surprised me. I didn't hear you come in. How was your evening? Did you get everything straightened out?"

I moved over and sat at the table to give myself a little more time to control my facial expressions. I knew that if I spoke too soon, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from grinning at mum's word choice. "Yeah, we're going to take things slow. And Hermione is going to wait a little while before breaking up with Ron, so that she can ease out of the relationship. She doesn't want him to assume that this is a reaction to Harry and me splitting up."

Mum bit her lip. "Alright, I don't know if that is the best solution. It might be better for them to make a clean break. But just as long as you two don't go around behind his back."

I felt guilty thinking back over how last night started, but I didn't mention it. "No, Mum, of course not. We're still trying to figure things out and don't want to complicate things. Also, we don't want to be unfair to Ron."

She nodded. "Alright, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt either." She pushed back from the table. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know. I need to send an owl to the ministry letting them know that I want to start my Auror training. But other than that, I hadn't really thought about it." I said, somewhat surprised that she was ready to change the subject.

"Excellent, then if you don't mind, I could use some help in getting this house clean for the party this weekend."

"Party?"

"Yes, Ginny dear. We're having the family come over for dinner."

"Oh, right. Sure, Mum, I'd be happy to help you." I didn't really want to help clean, but I felt I owed it to my mum for being so understanding.

She smiled at me. "Good, will you start in the living room?"

"Sure." I said smiling back at her. At least I could use magic to clean, and I wouldn't need to resort to muggle methods.

I both looked forward to the gathering on Saturday and I dreaded it. I couldn't wait to see Hermione again, but I knew that she would be coming with Ron. It had the potential of being a gigantic disaster. The only thing that kept me from going mad in worry and stress over the party was the owl I received on Friday from the Ministry. I was cleaning up the kitchen when a large barn owl swooped in the window. I rushed over and grabbed the letter. I turned to look for an owl treat, when it took off again out the window. I looked down and saw that the letter was addressed to me. I tore it open. It read:

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Congratulations on your future position with the Ministry of Magic. Your training will begin on Monday, August 20__th__. Please report to Marcus Tugwood in the Auror Office at 9:00 AM. Good luck on your future endeavors._

_Sincerely,_

_Miranda Reynolds_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

I could feel the smile stretch across my face. I had two more weeks before the training started. I decided to use the time to look for a flat of my own. I was just starting to think about the possibilities when another owl landed on the table next to me. I recognized the gray owl as Harry's new owl. I reached out to pet him before taking the letter. The damned thing pecked me. I jerked my hand back and eyed the bird. He looked like he would do it again. I grabbed the letter, dodging his vicious beak. He flew off, swooping low to try to rake my head with his talons on the way out. I ducked out of the way, and cursed under my breath as I watched it fly away. I looked down at the letter. It was addressed to Mum.

"Mum!" I called. "You got post from Harry."

From the other side of the house, Mum called back. "Alright! I'll be right there." Almost before she stopped yelling, Mum bustled into the kitchen wiping damp hands on the towel at her waist. I handed her the letter, watching while she read it. She sighed. "He says that he won't make it to the party tomorrow. I feared as much, but wanted to let him know that he is always welcome here."

I cringed. "I'm sorry, Mum. It's my fault. I know you think of him as another son. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"Oh, Ginny, dear. Don't blame yourself. I understand. Things will get better eventually." She said patting my shoulder. She looked down. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the letter I was holding.

"Oh. The Ministry sent me a letter telling me that my Auror training would begin in a couple of weeks." I had completely forgotten about it.

"That's excellent. What are you going to do until then?" Mum asked.

"Well, I thought I could try to find a flat in London, so I could be closer to work."

"Alright." Mum said tightly. "Though you know you don't have to. You're more than welcome to stay here for a while. Have you thought about how you'll pay for it?"

"Um…well I was going to ask you about that. I was wondering if you would mind helping me out with that." I looked away, focusing on a spot on the wall. At Mum's silence, I hurried on. "You know. I was wondering if you would be willing to give me my share of the money from the Ministry early?"

Mum stared at me for a long time. Finally she spoke. "Of course. But, I have to ask. Are you doing this to be closer to Hermione?"

I looked back at her. "No, Mum. I just want to have my own place. You know. Start to feel like an adult before I start working."

She continued to study me for a long moment before relenting. "Alright then. If you want, I can help you start looking on Monday. Though, it might be prudent of you to see if George will hire you temporarily to help in his shop. Having your own home can be expensive, and I don't want you to blow through all of this money before you start receiving paychecks from the ministry."

"Okay, I'll ask him tomorrow. Thanks Mum." I said excitement bubbling through me. Impulsively, I threw my arms around her and pulled her into a quick enthusiastic hug. She was laughing at me when I pulled away.

"I remember how excited I was to be setting up my first home with your father. Come on, we still have some work to do to get this house in shape before your brothers descend on us tomorrow."

Even the thought of housework couldn't dampen my excitement. I grinned the rest of the afternoon.

By the next afternoon, my stomach was in knots. I was nervous about seeing Hermione again. I mean, what if she'd changed her mind? I was also nervous about how Ron was going to act and most of all, I was stressing about how I was going to manage spending a whole day with my family without letting on how much I liked Hermione. I just wanted the day to be over.

At two o'clock on the dot, a loud crack from the garden announced that the first person had arrived. I hurried outside, heart lodged in my throat. Unfortunately, Percy was the first to arrive. I groaned inwardly, as I forced a smile on my face.

"Hiya, Perce. How are you doing?" I asked as pleasantly as I could manage. Years of practice allowed me to tune him out as he launched into a detailed explanation of the reports he was working on for Kingsley. We had just reached the kitchen door, when another loud crack sounded behind us. I turned and felt my heart skip a beat. Hermione and Ron had arrived. She looked so beautiful standing in the garden with the late summer sunlight making her hair glow. She was turned to Ron, obviously berating him about something. He was scowling, but he nodded and Hermione turned to the house with a sigh. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. She smiled brilliantly for a split second before blushing and looking down. I knew in that brief moment that she hadn't changed her mind, and most of my butterflies quieted. I turned to Ron. "Hey. How's it going?"

He glared at me. "Fine, no thanks to y—" His words were cut off by Hermione's elbow in his ribs.

I could barely make out her muttered, "Ron! You agreed."

"Fine." He said to Hermione. "I'm fine, Ginny. How are you doing?" He said, grinding his teeth over the pleasantries.

"I'm good, thanks." I said to him evenly. I knew better than to expect more from him. I turned to Hermione. "And how are you doing, Herm?"

"Fine, thanks." She said, obviously still frustrated at Ron.

We all stood awkwardly for a moment, before I remembered myself. "Come on in. Mum's got some finger food ready." I said, leading the way into the kitchen. We'd just closed the door, when another loud crack sounded, and I left the growing tension in the house to greet the latest arrivals.

Outside George stood with Luna admiring the gnomes. I was rather surprised to see them together. I knew that she was working for him in the shop, and I rather liked Luna. She's my best friend after Hermione, but this was the first time she'd been invited to a family gathering. As they continued to watch the gnomes, ignoring me, I cleared my throat.

"Hey. Are you going to come in?" I asked.

George turned to me and winked. "We're just watching the gnomes. Luna says they're wonderful."

As he spoke, Luna turned to me with a dreamy look. "Oh yes, Daddy says they're really lucky. Hello there, Ginny. Are you alright?"

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. I had missed Luna. "Yeah, I'm alright. How're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm grand."

George grinned and threw a casual arm around Luna's shoulders. "I'm grand, too. Thanks for asking." Luna looked at the hand on her shoulder and smiled up at George. He looked down at her for a moment before turning back to me. "So, Gin, any hot girls I should know about?"

I groaned. Ignoring for the moment, the sparks flying between my brother and my friend, I said, "No. I'm not seeing anyone right now." My voice was tighter than I intended, so, I went on. "How about you?"

George noticed the dodge, but let it go for now. He looked pointedly at Luna. "I might have found one."

I turned to Luna, and was disconcerted to see her studying me. "Um, right. Well, we should go in. Mum's got some food ready. With a feast still in the works."

Luna continued to study me for a moment before turning to George. "Yes, let's go in. Ginny doesn't want to talk about this right now."

I blushed and hurriedly turned my back to them and lead them into the house. I had to blink a few times to let my eyes readjust to the dim light in the kitchen. Once I had, I wished I could turn back around and hide in the garden. I had walked in on a very uncomfortable scene. Hermione was glaring at Ron, who had apparently decided that he needed to be glued to her side. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Both of my parents kept shooting glances at them, with varying degrees of worry and frustration, and Percy, oblivious to the rising tension was droning on about his precious work.

I wanted to go and rip Ron's big meaty hands off Hermione, but I forced myself to look away. I went to help my mum. Dad shot me a sympathetic look before turning to try and focus on Percy's monologue.

From behind me, I heard George say, "Hey Ron, how's it going? You wanna let go of your girlfriend, so I can give her a hug?" I couldn't make out Ron's grumble, and I resolved to ignore him today. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on the sauce I was stirring, but Hermione's startled squeak made me whip around, spraying gravy across the kitchen. George had picked Hermione up and spun in a circle.

She was flushed and laughing when George set her back on her feet, away from Ron's grabby hands. I could see the grateful smile she gave him. I gritted my teeth. I would not be jealous of George. I grabbed a towel to begin wiping up the mess I had made. I felt rather than saw Hermione move closer. I stiffened, but continued wiping the gravy off the floor.

"Mrs. Weasley, what can I do to help you?" Hermione asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the approving smile Mum gave to Hermione. "You can set the table dear. We should be able to fit in here. Bill and Fleur won't be able to make it. Apparently, Fleur is feeling under the weather. Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"Of course." She said and moved over to the silverware drawer and started pulling out utensils. Ron immediately moved over to help her. Hermione growled, "I've got this Ron. Why don't you go do something else?"

"But—" Ron started to say, before Mum cut him off.

"Yes, Ron, you're in the way. Why don't you and George go up to your old rooms and see if there is anything up there that you left behind that you need. I'll call up when dinner is ready. Ron started to speak again, but George grabbed him and pulled him from the room, winking at Luna as he went. Dad watched them leave then steered Percy out of the kitchen.

A heavy silence fell over the room as Luna moved to help Hermione with the table settings. I couldn't help myself. I kept stealing glances at Hermione. When I caught her eye, I felt my face flush and quickly turned back to the stove. I could feel Mum's disapproving look and tried to focus on dinner. I glanced back towards Hermione and caught Luna watching us intently. She smiled at me and went back to folding the napkins. She could tell. Shit, I thought. I have to be more careful or even my thick brother would figure it out.

Hermione finally broke the silence asking Luna about the joke shop. I had to resist the urge to shoot an appreciative smile at her. Finally, Mum declared that the food was ready and sent Hermione to fetch the boys while I helped to load the table with food. Everyone filed into the kitchen and took their place at the table. I was putting down the last dish when I realized that the only empty seat was directly across from Hermione. Composing myself I took the empty seat and struggled to avoid looking at Hermione.

Reaching for the potatoes, I asked, "So, George, do you need any more help in the shop?"

He looked up and grinned. "Sure, we're very busy right now. Why?"

"Well, I want to get my own place. And that takes money." I said. Hermione's head whipped in my direction. I risked glancing towards her, but was stopped by the fury in Ron's eyes. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked away as he started shoveling food into his mouth.

George covered the tension at the table with a laugh. "Sure, Ginny. We can use the help. When do you want to start?"

"How about Tuesday?"

"Sounds great. Be there at ten."

After a long silence, Mum asked Hermione and Luna if they'd noticed the new muggle clothing shop in Diagon Alley. They started discussing the merits of muggle fashion while Dad and George started discussing England's prospects for the World Cup. I got caught up in the discussion and dinner passed quickly. I even managed to mostly ignore Hermione's presence across the table, though I was always aware of what she was doing, or when she brushed her hair behind her ear.

After we had eaten, I volunteered to help Mum with the dishes and everyone else retreated to the living room. It wasn't long before I heard raised voices coming from the other room. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I could hear Ron's voice. I couldn't help myself. I set down the clean plate and grabbed a towel to dry my hands as I headed to find out what was wrong now. I stopped dead in my tracks in the doorway to the living room. Everyone was arranged on the chairs and couch except for Ron and Hermione who were standing nose to nose in front of one end of the couch.

Ron was gaining steam. He yelled, "Come off it Hermione! I'm not smothering you. I just want to be near you."

With deadly calm, Hermione said. "No, Ron. You're trying to assert your claim over me. I'm not your possession. I am my own person and I will not be objectified by anyone. Especially not by my boyfriend."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. What are you talking about?"

"You, Ron. I'm talking about you. You're acting like I'm going to run off if you even give me an inch of space."

Ron blustered a moment before saying, "That's ridiculous."

"Don't call me ridiculous!" Hermione shouted, her voice raising several octaves in her outrage. "You're the one who's being ridiculous."

"I am not! I just don't want—" Ron broke off as he looked around the room at the rest of the family, who were all staring dumbfounded at the couple's argument. His eyes fell on me and his anger found new ground. "This is all your fault. You decided to be a dyke and ruined everything."

"Ronald!" Mum began, but Ron ignored her and whipped back to Hermione.

"If I leave you alone with her, she'll corrupt you too. She'll try to steal you away."

I felt a cold fury burn within me. Without stopping to consider what was coming out of my mouth, I said, "Well maybe if you could give her what she needs, she wouldn't—"

Mum cut me off with a horrified "Ginny!" I looked at her and realized what I had almost said.

That moment of distraction was all Ron needed. He leaped towards me and swung his fist. Only years of playing quiddich saved me from the blow. I dodged out of the way. He was readying for another punch when Hermione pinned him with the body-bind curse. As he fell to the floor, Hermione crossed to him and stood glaring down at him.

"Is this the kind of man you are? That you would hit your own sister? I can't believe this. We're finished. I won't be with someone like you." With that she released him with a wave of her wand and stormed out of the house. Ron stayed where he was until we all heard Hermione disapparate from the garden.

Only then did he get to his feet. He shoved his index finger into my chest. "This is all your fault." Before I could respond, he stalked out of the house and disapparated.

A stunned silence fell over the room after their abrupt departure. Luna was the first to move. She came over to me and touched my arm. "You should go after Hermione. She needs you right now." She said with unusual solemnity. I nodded and looked over at my mum.

She nodded, "Go on." I was still too stunned by the events of the past few minutes. I just turned around and left. I had just reached the back door when Percy asked, "Ginny's a lesbian?" The astonishment in his voice broke through the shock and I smiled as I slipped out of the house and disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wasn't sure if Hermione would let me in, so I apparated directly into her flat. When I opened my eyes, I saw Hermione whip around and point her wand at me. I raised my hands in surrender. If she decided to jinx me, I wasn't going to fight back. For a minute we stood there. I could see the harsh internal battle Hermione was fighting and I waited for her decide if she was mad enough at me to use the wand, or not. I waited without saying a word. I didn't move. I barely even let myself breathe. Finally, she lowered her wand. With a huge sob, Hermione ran into my arms and started weeping. I just held her while she cried herself out.

As the sobs quieted, I said, "Shh, Hermione, it'll be alright."

She sniffed. "I know. I just didn't want to end things like that. I didn't want to hurt him."

"I know. He'll come around. Ron just doesn't do well with change. He tends to lash out." I soothed.

Angry, Hermione pulled back. "Ginny Weasley! Don't you dare make excuses for that rat. He was going to hit you!"

"I know." I said again. "But, he's my brother. I'm not defending his actions. What he did tonight was horrible and if you want I will go and hex him, so that his balls shrivel up and he can never use them again."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe another time. I don't want you to leave me right now."

I pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you, Hermione. I'm yours for however long you'll have me." I pulled back just enough to lay a soft lingering kiss on her lips. The heat of her mouth on mine made goosebumps rise on my arms. After an eternity, we broke apart. I didn't let go of her, but kept her close. Looking into her eyes, I asked, "May I stay here with you tonight?"

For an instant I saw blind panic cloud her eyes, before it was replaced by sadness. "Ginny, I don't think that would be a good idea. I mean, emotions are running high tonight and I've only just broken up with your brother. It just wouldn't be right. What would your mother think?"

Carefully, I dropped my hands, heartbreak at the rejection and anger over her logic warring with each other. They clouded my mind and made it impossible for me to speak. I slowly backed up until I was far enough away to be sure that I wouldn't touch her. Then I turned my back on her. Angry tears were pricking my eyes, and I couldn't share them with her. I started for the door, but Hermione stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait."

I whirled back to face her, jerking out of her grip as I did. "No, Hermione. I don't give a shit about anyone else. I want to be with you, but if that's not what you want, then what the bloody, buggering hell have we been doing? I won't be your plaything." I was yelling by the end of it. Hermione was driven back by the force of my anger.

She stepped back towards me. "I don't think of you as a toy! I'm just trying to be logical. It is prudent to wait."

"Fuck your logic!" I yelled before stepping to her and pulling her against me. I crushed my mouth on hers, demanding she acknowledge the desire raging through me. I poured all of the longing and lust I felt into that kiss. After a moment, she returned the harsh kiss. Our mouths warred against each other. Both of us trying to gain control over the other. A fierce need ripped through me. As my mouth continued its assault on her delicate lips, my hands began roaming over her body, pulling her ever closer. I could feel her hands doing the same. When her hands gripped my ass and pulled my hips closer to hers, I tore my mouth from her lips and grabbing a fistful of her hair, I pulled her head to the side. I latched my mouth onto the newly exposed skin of her neck. As I began to suck on the tender flesh, I felt Hermione's pulse racing under my tongue. A shiver passed through her and she relaxed in my grip. I immediately gentled my touch. I no longer felt the need to gain control. I knew in that moment, that she was mine. I carefully nibbled my way up to her earlobe, before pulling back to look at her. It took her a minute to catch her breath and return my gaze. I just watched her, measuring her reaction.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm just scared. I've never felt like this before and it scares me."

"I know, Hermione." I said gently. "It scares me too. I'm just not going to run from it."

She studied me, and must have seen the truth in my eyes because she nodded. "Alright, then let's find out where this takes us." She took my hand and led me back to her bedroom.

I barely had time to register the soft purple quilt on her bed before I felt my back pressed against the door that Hermione has closed behind us. Her mouth closed on mine with an aggression that made my knees go weak. I only managed to stay upright because of her slender body pressing into me. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to regain my balance and held her firmly against me. I returned her kiss with an equal fervor. Gradually I felt the strength return to my legs. Once I felt steady, I let my arms travel down her body until I could grasp the hem of her shirt. I thrust my hips out, pushing her far enough back that I could pull the shirt over her head. As soon as her arms were free of the fabric, she grabbed my face, tilting my chin up to give her access to my throat. My pulse was racing as she clamped her mouth down on the tender skin. I gasped feeling as if my entire body had ignited with the lust that she invoked. I tried to pull her head up so that I could capture her lips again. Instead, she gripped my hands and pulled them over my head, pinning them against the cool wood of the door.

I had no defense from her. I moaned as she began nipping along my jaw. This Hermione was one I hadn't ever imagined to see. She was merciless in her assault on my tender flesh. Again I felt my knees go weak. I sagged against the door, and she pulled back enough to grin wickedly at me. Hermione released my hands, letting me drop them to her shoulders for support. While I was distracted in my attempt to stay upright, Hermione gripped my hips and slid a foot between mine. I wasn't sure what she was doing until she tugged my shirt over my head and trailed kissed down the newly exposed flesh. My breath hitched in my throat and I let my head drop back as I struggled to get air into my lungs. I could feel Hermione's lips curve up against my skin. Quickly, she moved back up to lavish attention on my neck again, leaning against me so that I could feel the bare skin of her stomach pressing against mine. I let out a shuddering breath as my knees buckled. Heat shot from my groin as it landed on the thigh Hermione had pressed between my legs.

"Oh God, Hermione." I gasped.

Her only response was a deep throaty chuckle as she reached to unclasp my bra. With a flick of her wrist, my bra flew across the room. She teased one taut nipple with her thumb, while turning her attention to the other. As her mouth closed over my breast, I felt her tongue flick out and tease the nipple to a hard throbbing ache. I shivered against her, my breath coming in short desperate pants.

"Please, Hermione." I gasped, unsure of what I was begging for. She stopped and looked up at me. I couldn't articulate any other words, but she saw my desire and kissed me. This kiss was tender and gave me the change to regain my balance. As we kissed, I reached around Hermione and undid the clasp on her bra. She moved away just enough to allow me to pull her bra off. Then she leaned in and gently rubbed her naked breasts against mine. The feeling once again shot heat through me. This time it was a possessive heat. I gripped her hips, and turned, pushing her back against the door. Not giving her time to react, I gripped one of her breasts, raising it enough to give me better access to her tight nipple. Stroking the hard tip with my tongue, I let my other hand trace circles ever lower on her bare skin. Hermione's hands fisted in my hair, and she arched her back, pressing herself deeper into my mouth.

I moved to her other breast, gently catching the nipping between my teeth and sucking cool air across the skin. Hermione shivered and I released her breast to free up both hands to unzip her pants and slide them down her hips, revealing the black lace panties riding low over her hips. I knelt down to free the pants from her feet. Then I slowly licked my way up her legs until I was level with that lace. The smell of her arousal permeated all of my senses and I stopped. I could feel myself growing even wetter as I breathed that scent deep into my lungs. She trembled and had to grasp my shoulders for support. This time I chuckled and stood to claim her mouth with my own. I kiss her with the need building within me and I could feel her own need in return. I pulled back enough to look at her. Hermione's eyes were glazed with desire and I grinned in response. For a moment I lost track of what I was doing while I gazed at her in wonder. I had Hermione Granger almost naked, pinned against her bedroom door, and she was panting under my touch.

That moment of wonder, shifted the balance of power, Hermione seized the opportunity to take back control of the situation. She pushed away from the door and leaned into me, pinching both of my nipples. The breath shot out of my lungs and I took a step back, away from the door. Hermione released my nipples and moved around behind me. Leaning against my back, she whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to make you come first, Ginny."

Those words froze my thoughts. What happened to the girl who was afraid of this? I didn't have time to linger on that question. Hermione pinched my nipples before dropping her hands to my zipper. She pulled it open and in a swift motion pulled down both my pants and my underwear. I shivered as I stood naked in front of her for the first time. She didn't touch me as she stood. She just took in every inch of my slender body. As her gaze lingered on the trimmed hair covering my most intimate spot, I grew even wetter and began to ache for her touch. When she finally stood before me, and raised her eyes to mine, the heat I saw in them made me take a step towards her. She stopped me by placing her hand in the valley between my breasts. Slowly she moved towards me, keeping enough pressure on my chest to back me up. I stopped when I hit the bed, abruptly sitting.

With a mischievous smile, Hermione said, "Make yourself comfortable."

I slid back on the bed and settled myself against the pillows as Hermione watched. Then she just stood there watching me. I began to feel self-conscious. When I squirmed, she crawled onto the bed and kissed me. The kiss was a quick chaste kiss that made me moan as she pulled back. Her only response was to tilt my head back with her cheek as she began kissing and nibbling her way down my neck. She continued down my chest and took each of my nipples in turn, sucking and licking until my breath hitched and my hips jerked up in need. She stopped then and moved until she was pressed against my side, supporting herself on one elbow. She traced her other hand lightly along my collar bone, down my torso and lingered on my hips. The motion was both soothing and teasing. I wanted that hand to move lower.

Instead, Hermione spoke her voice husky with lust. "You know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about this since you first kissed me. Every time I closed my eyes, I dreamt of you, Ginny. I've wanted to touch you like this, to feel you under me and hear you scream my name. It frightened me. And now for the life of me, I don't know why." She seemed distracted by the thought, and I took advantage of it, rolling on top of her, pinning her to the bed beneath me.

I kissed her neck and gently bit her ear before saying, "It's all I've been able to think about too. I've wanted to do this all week." I reached down and rubbed my hand over the lace covering her. Hermione's eyes rolled back and she let her thighs drop to the side, giving me more room. I could feel her wet heat seeping into the fabric. I kept gently rubbing her in slow circles until she moaned and pressed against my hand. Taking that as my cue, I pulled my hand up until I could pull her panties off and toss them to the floor. I sat back up and gently parted the soft hair protecting her and let my fingers slide between her lips to finally touch her wet center. Slowly, I curled my fingers up to touch her clit. She trembled under my touch. Carefully, I traced circles around her, not quite touching the throbbing bit of skin, until she began twisting her hips in an attempt to press herself fully against my fingers. Only then did I begin to stroke her. Gradually, I began to move faster against her. I could feel her trembles building and she began to trust her hips in earnest. The feel of her made me hotter and hotter, until I felt as if I might burst. Just before the orgasm took her, Hermione raised her knee and pressed her thigh against me. I gasped and clenched around her thigh, rocking against it. Her thigh tensed against me; pressing me even more tightly against her and with a cry we both came.

I sagged against her and rolled onto my side so I wouldn't crush her. For a moment, neither of us moved as we regained control of our breathing. Quick as a snaked, Hermione flipped me onto my back and pinned me to the bed. She ran one hand over the thigh I had come all over. Then she brought her hand to her mouth and licked it clean. She smiled down at me and kissed me. I could taste myself on her tongue. It turned me on again and I was dying for her touch by the time those fingers found me.

"So wet," she murmured. She began rubbing back and forth against my clit, sending shivers cascading through my body. She continued to rub faster and faster until I was on the brink of orgasm, and then she stopped. I opened my eyes and focused on her. When Hermione saw that she had my attention, she stared into my eyes and thrust two fingers into me. I gasped, keeping my eyes locked on hers. The feeling of her inside of me was incredible; I nearly came from the sheer pleasure. She felt my walls tighten around her fingers and slowly began to thrust. I forced myself to relax, not letting myself orgasm so that the exquisite pleasure wouldn't stop. As the trusts quickened, I kept my eye contact with Hermione, needing to see that she was enjoying this as much as I was. Gradually the heat in my groin spread to the rest of my body. I trembled with the effort to hold out just a moment longer. Hermione frowned, knowing that I was close, but was not letting go. As she thrust into me, she began to rub her thumb against my clit. I moaned and she leaned over me, for better leverage. Against my will, I began trusting my hips against her hand, pressing her deeper inside. I couldn't hold back any longer and screamed her name as I came.

Hermione had a pleased expression on her face as she crawled up the bed to lay beside me and kiss me gently. I held on to her as my body stopped trembling. We stayed like that for a long time. Finally, I found my voice.

"Wow, Hermione that was amazing." I was still having a difficult time making coherent thoughts form. She only laughed in response and nuzzled my neck. I turned my head so I could kiss her. I wanted to bask in the glow, but my mind had other ideas. I started worrying about everything. I pulled back and asked, "Are you still scared?"

Hermione laughed. "No. Not at all. I don't care what happens next. That was the most incredible sex I've ever had."

I grunted. "That wasn't really what I meant."

"I know, Ginny. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that having you made the sex even better than it would otherwise have been. You are the incredible part." Hermione explained.

"Oh" I said, unable to come up with any other response. I thought for a minute then said. "You were pretty incredible, too. And I really don't want to ruin the moment, but I have to know. What now? I don't—I can't go back. Hermione, you're the only one I want. And I don't just mean sexually. I mean, I do want you that way, how could I not after what we just did, but—"

Hermione cut through my rambling by placing a finger on my lips. "Hush, Ginny. It's alright. I want you, too. I know that this will be hard for us. But we are stronger than that." She took a deep breath and looked away. I waited with my stomach tying itself into knots while she gathered her thoughts. Finally, she focused back on me and said, "This has made me realize a lot of things about myself. Ginny, I'm in love with you. I have been for years, I just never let myself see what it meant until you kissed me four days ago. The idea of it scared me, because I'd never been exposed to that lifestyle. And I was scared of how everyone would react. So, I tried to run from my feelings." She smiled down at me. "But you wouldn't let me. And I couldn't run from you."

I was speechless for a moment. The word 'love' had warmth flowing through my body, and the tension that had been building dissipate. "Hermione, I love you, too. Even though I thought I was in love with Harry for so long, you were always the first person I looked for when I walked into a room. And after the battle at Hogwarts, I had to know that you were okay before I ever thought of him. I just couldn't admit to myself the truth of my feelings until now. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Hermione grinned and leaned over to kiss me again. "I guess that this means, that no matter what happens next, or how everyone else reacts, we have to make this work."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said with a smile. "But until we have to face anyone else, come here. I want to make love to you again."

Hermione's laughter filled the room as I pulled her back down to me.


End file.
